Lab Rat
'Lab Rat '''is the 13th episode of Season 4 and the 78th episode of Code Lyoko. It was aired on August 28th 2007. Synopsis In the cafeteria, Jeremie announces news to his friends. He has found a way to materialise Lyoko Warriors on Earth from a Replika, near the supercomputer generating its Replika, which he calls "Translation". He proposes they test it that evening. Meet with Yumi outside the cafeteria, Jeremie and Aelita tells her their plan to destroy Replika. She response happily. However, when Ulrich greets her, Yumi gives him the cold shoulder, and he doesn't know what makes him deserve that. After a brief conversation with Odd, Ulrich realises that he had forgotten her birthday a few days ago. Odd says to Ulrich that he better find a gift for her. Despite really wanted to do so, Ulrich can't because Jim gave him detention for throwing fish from cafeteria that ended up hitting Jim's head. Ulrich tried to explain to Jim that he didn't do it, but Jim doesn't want to hear it. To patch things up, Odd proposes he go buy her a present firstly because Odd wanted to get things for Kiwi in the city, and secondly because he owes Ulrich that much, as Ulrich was actually punished for Odd's wrongdoing; Odd is the person who throw the fish… Later that evening, Ulrich - who was mad at Odd because letting him take the blame - is happy when Odd gives the gift to Ulrich on the upper floor of the factory. It's a small box wrapped in green paper. Odd doesn't telling Ulrich what's inside it, but he guarranting it should be a nice gift. Arriving in Elevator, Yumi obviously still angry at Ulrich, doesn't even says one word to him. Virtualized in the Skidbladnir, the Lyoko Warriors go to the Forest Replika. Arriving there, they anchor the Skid to a Tower which Jeremie activates for Translating his friends. Some bad news is revealed: there is an activated tower on the Replika. Aelita deduces that X.A.N.A. has launched an attack not far from the supercomputer generating the Replika they are on. Not wasting any more time, Jeremie launches the Translation (or Teleportation) for just Odd and Aelita: he’d rather Yumi and Ulrich remain on the Skid in case of an attack. Odd and Aelita discover the effect of Translation. Not only are they in the middle of the Amazon, but they're also kept in their virtual forms. Jeremie explains if they’re actually in the form of Spectre right now, similar to one of X.A.N.A.’s. Odd can now shoot Laser Arrow with a purple aura, while Aelita can generate Energy Fields, terrestrial versions of their Lyoko powers. Not far from them, behind the trees, the two Warriors notice a laboratory. They enter cautiously, doing all they can to hide their presence. Odd leads Aelita through the base, guided by his catlike instinct and sense of direction. They need to find the supercomputer. The task won’t be all too simple: all the scientists in the building are X.A.N.A.-fied. In the Replika, Ulrich makes up a mediocre excuse as to why he forgot her birthday. But it doesn't enough for her; she never forget Ulrich's birthday, even once. When Ulrich thinks about another reason, Jeremie informs them if three Tarantula is approaching them, one of them is ridden by William. After Jeremie sends their vehicles, Yumi heads over to a Tarantula, while Ulrich takes care of "the handsome". Throwing his Katana, Ulrich defeats the Tarantula, leaving William alone, but ready to battle. In the Laboratory, Aelita and Odd make strange discoveries. Jeremie informs them if they should hurry because Ulrich and Yumi having a hard time with William and Tarantulas.Odd then joking, says their cousins are here.Inside a glass, there're some spiders that have been mutated to grow as big as a small child. They thinking about what's the purpose of these spiders, but Odd saying they doesn't need to worry because spider will not attack unless you sit on them. Just after he says it, a spider jumps onto Odd's direction, causing him to screams because of surprised. A X.A.N.A.-fied scientist hears it and find them. A fight occurs, but Odd's and Aelita's new powers don't give them much of an advantage. Ulrich loses his Overbike, thanks to the fight with William. He fights well against William and manages to block his sword, disarming him. Certain of his success, he rushes at his rival, but the William surprises him; he quickly changes his giant sword into smoke, brings it back to him and reforms it into his weapon, causing Ulrich to impale himself on it, instantly getting devirtualized. William can now go after Yumi, who is going it alone finishing off the two Tarantulas threatening the Skidbladnir. In the laboratory in the forest, Odd discovers that fighting a X.A.N.A.-fied person isn’t as simple as fighting William. The scientist catches his laser arrows with his bare hands and throws them back. Odd receives one to the shoulder, which makes part of his body go fuzzy. The man fires thunder bolt to Aelita. She tries to protect herself with an energy field, but it gives way under the pressure and Aelita is thrown backwards. Luckily, Odd distracts the X.A.N.A.-fied man with a metal bar, allowing Aelita to knock him out with an energy field, just long enough to lock him in a room. In the Replika, Yumi throws her fans to William, but he easily dodges it. She then using Telekinesis to changes the fans direction to William. However, William knows her trick and grab the fans easily, disintegrating them with his hands. Disarmed, Yumi begging Jeremie to sends new fans quickly while dodging William's swords blow. Jeremie himself seems can't sends the fans quickly enough… The two Translated Warriors then find the supercomputer room. It’s defended by an energy shield, which they need to destroy by shooting a tiny part on the generator. The X.A.N.A.-fied man returns, flanked by two more colleagues. Aelita tries to gain time by holding them off with her energy field. Odd aims a laser arrow perfectly and destroys the energy shield. He readies to fire the last arrow into the machine generating the Replika, but… Yumi is stuck by William. Her fans at last comes, at the moment when William devirtualises Yumi. William then enter the tower and enter the Code X.A.N.A., changing the tower’s green halo to red. The link with the Skid is interrupted, sending Aelita and Odd back into the Skid before they were able to finish their mission. The two Lyoko Warriors have nothing left to do but escape in their submarine, under Tarantula laser fire and William’s victorious gaze. Back in the factory, the heroes question X.A.N.A.'s activities in the laboratory. They’re all in agreement that the supercomputer in the Amazonian forest must be destroyed. Odd consents to it, but only after he sleeps for a few years. On the bridge, Ulrich gives Yumi her present, and she forgives him by kissing Ulrich's cheek. Ulrich ask Yumi if she would open it now, Yumi saying that in Japan, you don't open your gift in front of the person who gives it. Jeremie notices Aelita - who is looking at Ulrich and Yumi - looking sad. Aelita says to Jeremie she doesn't remember when she was born. Jeremie then promises to Aelita he will choose a date for her birthday, but he won't tell her because it's a surprise. In their room, Ulrich thanks Odd for his help. Odd opens the gift for Kiwi, finds a beautiful necklace. Ulrich comments that a necklace is to much for a dog, while Odd seems worried. In her room, Yumi opens the gift and is surprised to find a plastic bone, which squeaks when she squeezes it. Trivia *The original French name of this episode is ''Expérience. *This episode has only been aired in France; it was skipped in the US and remains to be premiered. However, this episode was released on Netflix, along with the rest of the series, with the English voice acting. *This episode marks the first time someone other than a Lyoko Warrior entered a tower; William entered it to put it under X.A.N.A.'s control. *While in Spectre form, Aelita's bracelet was gone. Gallery Forest replika image 2.jpg|The Skidbladnir docks at the tower. Incredible.jpg|''"Incredible, they're talking to each other."'' Shut up Odd.jpg|''"Shut Up, Odd!"'' 14fd.png|Aelita jumping. Materialized.jpg|Odd and Aelita are materialised. Experience_256.jpg|X.A.N.A.'s spider lab. Experience_279.jpg|Ulrich is devirtualized by William. Experience_361.jpg|William places the Tower under X.A.N.A.'s control. Lab Rat Aelita spectre makes a barrier image 1.png|A possessed scientist attacks Aelita. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|William enters code: X.A.N.A. into the tower. Lab Rat evil XANA man image 1.png|Possessed scientists confront Odd and Aelita. Lab Rat Odd and Aelita fight image 1.png|Odd and Aelita fight them off. Lab Rat Odd spectre fires an arrow image 1.png|Odd shoots a Laser Arrow. Aelita Lab Energy Field.jpg|Aelita about to throw an Energy Field. Lab Rat Supercomputer umage 1.png|The supercomputer. Lab Rat XANA spiders image 2.png|One Spider Robot tries to attack them. Experience 329.jpg|Using Creativity on the door lock. William 13-1-.jpg|William grab Yumi's fans. Yumi get her fans back.jpg|Yumi getting her fans back just before being devirtualized by William. Aelita, Jeremie, and Ulrich.jpg|Discussing the situation. Ulu.jpg|Yumi kisses Ulrich on the cheek. Experience 391.jpg|Jeremie and Aelita share a moment on the bridge. Odd 36.jpg|Meanwhile a lonely Odd waiting for his friends. External Links Episode summary from here. ca:Rata de laboratori es:El laboratorio fi:Metsäkeikka fr:Expérience gl:O laboratorio it:Una grave dimenticanza pl:Odcinek 78 "Laboratorium" pt:Experiência ru:Лабораторная крыса Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Lab Rat